whywomenkillfandomcom-20200214-history
Murder Means Never Having to Say You're Sorry
"Murder Means Never Having to Say You’re Sorry" is the first season premiere of Why Women Kill, and the first episode overall. It was released on August 15, 2019. Synopsis In 1963, Beth Ann's life as a doting housewife is upended when she learns of her husband Rob's infidelity. In 1984, socialite Simone is blindsided by her husband Karl's devastating secret. In present day, high-powered lawyer Taylor has an open marriage with husband Eli.Why Women Kill - Murder Means Never Having to Say You're Sorry |S1 E1| 49:57 - CBS All Access Plot Cold open The husbands introduce themselves and how they met their current wives. Rob Stanton explains how he started dating Beth Ann in high school. She used to make him sandwiches and sew buttons on his shirts. Karl Grove met Simone at a benefit. He was stunned by her beauty and confidence. Eli Cohen first saw Taylor at a women's march. She was giving a speech about dismantling the patriarchy and he was immediately smitten. 1963 In 1963 Pasadena, Beth Ann and Rob move into a mansion and meet their new neighbors, Sheila and Leo. The neighbors are invited over and they make small talk but things get tense when Sheila takes offense to how Rob expects to get his drink refilled just by tapping his glass. Leo also seems to recognize Rob and he and Sheila excuse themselves after a moment. Later on at a supermarket, Beth Ann wistfully smiles at a little girl shopping with her mother, then overhears Sheila gossiping with a friend about how Leo saw Rob kissing a waitress in Glendale. She accidentally pushes some cans of Tomato soup and Sheila sees her. Embarrassed, she runs away as Sheila calls her. She returns to her house and cleans but Sheila arrives and apologizes for not telling her about Rob's affair. Beth Ann decides to deny the allegation however, Sheila informs her that Rob is indeed cheating on her and advised that she should confront him but Beth Ann refuses and convinces themselves that Rob is not cheating on her. Later that night, Rob calls on Beth Ann and informs her that he'll be "meeting with a client". Unconvinced, she decides to spy on him and drives to the diner where she sees him flirting and kissing a waitress. The following night after, while they're having dinner, he compliments her food and asks what has changed on the recipe. She answers that she added pimiento on the food. He notices her blanking out and asks what are her thoughts to which she blurts out about wondering when will he die. Obviously uncomfortable, he informs her that he won't die anytime soon". Beth Ann explains that the reason why she asked is because she wants to know what will become of her when he's gone. She further adds that "she needs something more". He approves of her search for happiness but reminds her that he will be staying. Suddenly, he gets choked and spits out a pimiento. Sheila visits her the next day with wine and they both drink after she informs her that she spied on Rob on the diner. While drinking, she decides to stay as a housewife and not speak about her husband's affair. However, Sheila advises her that she could confront the waitress. She refuses but is convinced later on. She goes to the diner the next day and is being served by April. She just stares at her until she suddenly cries. April comforts her as she gives her a handkerchief. Beth Ann tries to leave but April convinces her to stay and talk. She decided to stay and introduced herself to her as "Sheila". 1984 Socialites Karl Grove and Simone Grove creates a party and invites all their friends. However, during the party, Simone notices a letter to her. As she opens it, she finds a photo of Karl kissing another man. She decides to confront him privately about the photo. Karl explains to her about the photo and who the man he's kissing with. She then asks him if there were others but he doesn't answer. She tells him that he should leave without anyone knowing. He tries to apologize to her but she got angry on him. As the party ended, she finds Karl not finished with packing his clothes. She suddenly realized that he attempted to kill himself by overdosing some pills and calls an ambulance. As they arrive, she explains to the neighbors about the situation until she sees Wanda. She informs her that he just fell down the stairs but Wanda asks if she didn't pushed him. Simone realizes that it was her who sent the photo and the two wrestle each other until the EMT breaks them up. The following day, Tommy appears and visits her, asking about Karl's condition. He confesses that he knew about the letter and about the photo. She asks him if he had told to his mother about the photo but he denies.She then confides on him about his former failed marriages and breaks down. He comforts her but suddenly kisses her as he tells her that he has a crush on her ever since he was 13. She refuses him, reminding him that he is the son of her best friend. Tommy leaves but reminds her that he wants to have sex with her. 2019 Attorney Taylor Harding and her husband, Eli Cohen, moves in to the mansion. Taylor gets on an argument with Saul, an architect, on about the remodeling on the blueprint. She reminds him that he have signed a contract, wherein it states that she won't pay him unless he meets her standards and has satisfied her. The following night, she receives a call from her former lover, Jade, and decides to help her rescue from her stalker ex. She returns later confirming that Jade's ex was indeed stalking on her and called the cops. However, she decides to take her home. He gets upset and tells her that they are not allowed to bring their hook-ups in their home. He then decides to let her stay for 3 days. As Jade enters, Eli stares at her and trips as he helps them pick up her stuff. Later that night, they talk about Jade and Eli confesses that she is spectacular. She then thanks him for agreeing to be in an open relationship with her. In the morning, they find the living room clean and finds Jade making them breakfast as thanks for agreeing to stay with them. Later that day, he shows a picture of Jade to his agent, Lamar. He informs him that she is a neat-freak, cooks and makes a laundry. He then confess that he liked the idea that she acts like a housewife. Lamar asks him what else Jade is into but Eli tells him that she is Taylor's lover. Lamar suggests to him that he should have a threesome with both of them but is not sure if Jade wants to. The following day, as Eli works on his script outside, Jade appears and swims on the swimming pool. She then talks to him and opens up that they both share the same likes in movies. She then tells him that she has watched the movie of the poster she saw hanging on the wall four times and was her favorite. He informs her that he partially wrote the movie. She gets starstruck and praises him as she kisses him on the cheek. Later on, he tells Taylor that Jade can stay for the meantime, unaware of what plan he has come up with. Epilogue Beth Ann, Simone and Taylor answers why women kill, asks who they should kill, and advises to listen to the women's stories. They then add they might condemn her, understand her or done the same thing. But then asks, will she get away from killing someone? Cast Starring *Lucy Liu as Simone Grove *Ginnifer Goodwin as Beth Ann Stanton *Kirby Howell-Baptiste as Taylor Harding *Alexandra Daddario as Jade *Sam Jaeger as Rob Stanton *Sadie Calvano as April *Jack Davenport as Karl Grove *Reid Scott as Eli Cohen Guest Starring *Katie Finneran as Naomi Harte *Alicia Coppola as Sheila Mosconi *Leo Howard as Tommy Harte *Kevin Daniels as Lamar *Adam Ferrara as Leo Mosconi Co-Starring *Stephanie Nash as Wanda *Michael Dempsey as Saul *Angela Sprinkle as Mother *Atticus Batacan as Harold *Victoria Kelleher as Housewife *Joe Pistone as Paramedic *Mary-Margaret Lewis as Elderly Woman *Marcel Nahapetian as Benny Mosconi *Scott Peterson as Myron Uncredited *Beverly Rose as Little Girl Trivia *The episode title parodies "Love means never having to say you're sorry," a catchphrase based on a line from the Erich Segal novel Love Story. The line is also said in the 1970 film adaptation. Gallery |-|Promotional Images= Why_Women_Kill_Promo_Photo_(19).jpeg Why_Women_Kill_Promo_Photo_(25).jpeg MV5BOGI3MGZmNjMtZjUzYS00OThmLWI2MGUtMjAzN2YxZjg3ZDUwXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMDM2NDM2MQ@@._V1_.jpg Why_Women_Kill_Promo_Photo_(14).jpeg Why_Women_Kill_Promo_Photo_(8).jpeg MV5BZTFkN2NhZjYtNzQxNy00ZTQyLTgwMTQtYzdjYmM3MGQxMWIzXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMDM2NDM2MQ@@._V1_.jpg Why_Women_Kill_Promo_Photo_(23).jpeg Why_Women_Kill_Promo_Photo_(22).jpeg Why_Women_Kill_Promo_Photo_(6).jpeg Why_Women_Kill_Promo_Photo_(3).jpeg Why_Women_Kill_Promo_Photo_(20).jpeg Why_Women_Kill_Promo_Photo_(12).jpeg |-|Behind the Scenes= |-|Videos= References Category:Season 1 Episodes